It's Tough Love
by homoerotica
Summary: Spencer is drunk one day while the girls are out, he lays the moves on Freddie, will the girls find out, yes, no, maybe? Will things end well? Find out for yourself in this Spencer x Fredward Shonen-ai/Yaoi fanfiction! Crap summary, yay!


Freddie stretched with a long sigh, he brought his hands back down and rapidly typed away on his computer, working on getting another stupid virus out of his beloved laptop. He hit the side of it lightly, it was lagging. It soon stopped and worked normally, Freddie did some more typing and moved some folders to the chest of the computer, deleting them. He sighed, formatting his computer he did a full restart, it would take four hours... He set the portable laptop down on the coffee table in front of him, he smiled lightly and sighed, heading into the kitchen he got some juice out, he was busy waiting for Carly to get back with Sam, who had gotten drunk out of her mind and slept in. Freddie didn't like getting drunk, he'd never tried it, he promised to never get drunk till he was twenty.

He sat back down on the couch and sipped his juice, watching his computer reboot and start a new set-up, he lay the glass on a small mat for cups. He pushed his finger against the F1 key, and then typed in a few codes. He got up, his eyes scanning the room, seeing Spencer coming out of the elevator, he said nothing, just nodded his head as to say 'hello' to the older male. Freddie soon returned to sitting, deciding not to go get some food since Spencer was pigging out, his morning stumble uncleaned. Freddie shook his head with a soft laugh, which made Spencer turn his head and look at him, his right eyebrow raised up a bit. Freddie glanced; he turned away and said nothing, just typing. "Where are the girls?" Spencer asked bluntly, heading over to the couch he sat down next to Freddie, watching him do... Geek-stuff. "Out, Sam had to much to drink and got a hang-over, I came over to make sure you didn't do anything stupid while Carly was gone," He replied in an equally plain, blunt tone as he continued to mindlessly type. "Stupid?" He laughed slightly, "I don't do stupid things when she's gone, I do stupid things when she's here, so that she cleans it up!" He nodded, grinning playfully. Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes with a faint smirk.

Freddie received at text, it was from Carly, Sam still wasn't awake, so she was going to stay there for awhile to make sure Sam was okay. Freddie frowned, that meant he was stuck with Spencer, who had gotten more food and suck, and was piggy out on sauce covered hotdogs, and some drinks, and hopefully there wasn't enough to get Spencer drunk. Freddie got his laptop and moved seats, shuffling to the bench, away from Spencer and all his over-manly side. He sighed inaudibly, a frown spread on his lips. Spencer trotted up behind him, eating away at a hotdog; he smudged sauce all over his face. Freddie turned after hearing a crunch and a crumb or so rolling down the back of his shirt. He raised his eyebrow at Spencer, he shuddered. He hated how unclean Spencer was, so much like a hobo... He got up and grabbed a tissue, making it damp with a drop of water; he wiped Spencer's face clean, then returned to setting up his laptop again. "Spencer, you're disgusting." Freddie said jokingly, but Spencer appeared to be hurt, Freddie stared, Spencer muttered something about homework and walked off to the elevator, going to his room. Freddie's frown became more noticeable, he tried to ignore the fact he'd upset Spencer, but it kept poking at his head, prodding his mind, constantly reminding himself.

An hour passed, Carly had text AGAIN, and Sam had only just woken up apparently. Freddie put his phone away with a groan, another hour or so of lonesome feelings would be with him. He got up and left his laptop to work itself, he headed up to Spencer's room, knocking quietly, he decided to apologize to the messy man. Spencer mumbled a little noise, saying he could come in. "Hey Spenc, uh... I didn't mean to offen--" He cut himself off, his eyes staring wide at Spencer, who was shaven, clean, his hair done, and his clothes were IRONED. Freddie stared, "Uhm.. Spencer?" He asked quietly, the taller, and older boy approaching him, "Am I disgusting now?" He said playfully, touching himself playfully, taunting Freddie, who backed away, knocking himself against the shelf, something made of glass falling and breaking. Freddie gulped, Spencer was drunk, he could smell it beneath... Carly's perfume!? Yes, he was damn straight drunk. "D- Dude, you're drunk, S- Spencer.." He stammered nervously, trying to shut the door on Spencer, but he opened it and fell against Spencer, pushing him against the hallway wall, sniffing Freddie. "Nn... Spencer p- please.. You're just drunk.." He gasped, panicking inside. His face was a cherry pink, spots of crimson shading the outside of the blush. Spencer stroked his cheek, which made the blood rush from his face, leaving him pale with horror. "Spencer!" Freddie yelled hoarsely, his lips suddenly caught by Spencer's warm lips. He even had nice breath... Freddie could feel Spencer's arms wrap around his body, squeezing him lightly. Freddie let his eyes fall shut, arms drifting to his side, resting against his waist, and a smidge of his pants.

A moment drifted, Spencer was just holding him, sniffing his hair lightly, complimenting how perfect Freddie was, and how beautifully he smelt. Freddie had said nothing, to confused and frightened to even meekly mutter out the slightest of sounds. Spencer lowered his hold onto Freddie's lower half, groping it, making a desirable sound escape from Freddie's tasty lips. Freddie looked up at Spencer. Maybe once or twice in his life he'd thought Spencer was.. Boyfriend worthy, but not Freddie had his doubts, he was horrified at what Spencer was doing, how he was acting, never minding the fact he was drunk. He had to admit, drunk or not, Spencer cleaned up good. Freddie had thought also once or twice, that he was gay, and that being straight was a phase of sorts. He was attracted to a few boys, but only one girl. Carly. Freddie didn't think he had much of a chance getting with Carly, because she was always fantasizing about some guy with blond hair, around a few feet taller than Freddie, beautiful blue eyes and full lips. Freddie really had just given up, and hoped maybe one of the guys he was attracted to much like him back, some how, and some way.

Freddie, without thinking, looked up into Spencer's eyes, that stared back down into his, leaning down, their lips pushed together again, this time, Freddie leading the kiss, his tongue slowly pushing through the older teens lips, grinding over his teeth in attempt to gain access to the males mouth cavern. Once he succeeded, he smiled in delight and pushed his tongue into his mouth, a grin placed on his lips as he sucked the others lips, hands trailing onto his friend's brother's waist, holding a pleasant kiss with him, until he pulled away, the sound of doors opening. He nudged Spencer away and brushed out into the kitchen, Carly and Sam were back early, Carly had changed... She looked a lot... More girly. He blinked at her and smiled, "Hello girls, rehearsal time?" He said gladly, getting his spare laptop that he used for the show out, he headed for the elevator, but he was stopped when he realized no one was following. Spencer was watching from behind the corner of the wall, wondering what was happening. Freddie turned nervously; Carly was blushing, approaching him. "Freddie.. R- Rehearsal is off today," She started, a smile on her lips as she looked up, her dashing eyes looking straight into his cautious orbs. "Would you like to catch a movie with me?" She asked in a simply rushed voice, until she noticed Spencer, then she noticed something on Freddie's lips. Sauce. She glanced at Spencer; there was sauce on his lips, too. In the same spot, only opposite sides. She backed away, accidentally falling against Sam. Freddie felt his heart race, he wiped his mouth. 'Oh shit!' He cursed himself mentally, eyes widening as he looked at her, then Spencer, then Sam. Sam finally caught on, she grabbed Freddie's orange juice and chucked it onto the laptop that was still formatting, making it fizz, twang and spark. Freddie's eyes grew wide as the girls stomped out; shocked, upset and revolted at the fact Freddie had kissed Carly's older brother Spencer. Freddie yelled out in shock, trying to stop his laptop, he burnt his finger, he yelped in pain, he fell back in shock, landing in Spencer's arms, the half-drunk boy caught his finger and kissed it, sucking it lightly. Freddie went a warm pink, heart starting to race in worry as he was touched, held, and even scared of the fact he was being protected...


End file.
